


Team Parent 4-way

by WerewolfSmut (BloodMooninSpace)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kink, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMooninSpace/pseuds/WerewolfSmut
Summary: The Hot Parents of Beacon Hills have Got It Going On, and have vibrant sex lives......This has been completed and in my gdrive for years, I've never been perfectly happy with it, but at this point, I refuse to let the pursuit of perfect poison the good, and this is hot, okay? SO it is being published. Please enjoy <3





	Team Parent 4-way

When Chris opened his door, he didn’t expect the person who had been knocking so politely to bowl right into him, and Chris had Peter slammed against the wall, Chris’ had wrapped around his throat hard enough to bruise before he recognized that it was in fact, Peter.

Peter tipped his head back, and let out a long breathy moan, baring his throat in full to Chris. It was at once extremely arousing, and frustrating. Melissa would be over any minute, they had dinner reservations, and for dessert, they were coming back to his currently empty house.

Peter was rarely this pushy. He didn’t ask for it; he didn’t bare his throat until you’d worked for it. His idea of a hint was buying something new online and having it shipped to them with a suggestive card. It didn’t have to be kinky, last week it had been an edible fruit arrangement to the station ‘For Beacon Hills Finest, From a Concerned Citizen.’

Yet here he was, thrusting toward Chris’ hips, seeking friction, initiating sex another way, pushing Chris to be rough with him.

The door was ajar when Melissa pushed her way into the apartment. Dressed to the nines for a night out, she came to a halt in the entry, closing the door carefully behind her.

“Chris, you going to let him down?” One of the things Chris loved about Melissa was her ability to turn everything around without missing a beat. She sounded perfectly calm, despite the Peter-shaped disruption to their night.

Chris let go of Peter and stepped aside as he stumbled toward Melissa.

“Peter.” She said, and it stopped him cold in his tracks. “That was already the plan for tonight. Chris was taking me to a seafood place on the coast, and then we were coming back here for a wonderful night in. You know this because it’s Tuesday, and we were planning to get together Friday night.”

“I’ll make it good for you. I'll get you off so many times.” There’s something in his face that Chris can’t place, but he sees the moment when Melissa picks up on it, cold reads the wolf, and changes the plans for the night.

“Chris, would you cancel our reservations? Peter, would you go set the table please?” Shes reaching in the pocket of her phone, and texting without checking that they were following her instructions.

Chris wore a rueful smile as he walked over to the side table where his phone was sitting with his wallet and keys and called the restaurant.

* * *

John was 30 minutes from the end of his shift when he got the text from Melissa

**M. McCall**

 

> We have to move Fridays plans up, Peter is being cagey about how much he needs us tonight. Can you make that work?

**J. Stilinski**

 

> I have paperwork to fill out on some cases, but I can clock out early and bring it with me. Will that work?

**M. McCall**

 

> Oh I can work with that

It wasn’t 30 seconds before there was another text from Melissa

**M. McCall**

 

> Would you pick up take out for the four of us?

**J. Stilinski**

 

> I’ll be over in about 45 minutes.  
>    
> 

* * *

Melissa stalks over, straddling his lap, just far off enough that he couldn't rub up against her. She trailed a finger up along his throat, holding his chin still as she shoots a glance over at Chris. She plants a teasing kiss on his lips, his hips buck up under her, the vibrator spiking in its speed and rhythm as Chris toys with the controls.

A whine escapes him as Melissa lifts away. "Oh, no Peter, you've been whining all day, begging for us to pay attention to you, begging to get laid. We don't think your behavior should be rewarded. Do we boys?"

"We wouldn't want to encourage him, would we Chris?" John says as he stands and crosses the room.

"Peter, wouldn't you just love to make us all come tonight, work your mouth over Melissa, taste her coming on your lips. We’ve had enough of you mouthing off for now." Chris walks up behind Peter's head, collecting a handful of his hair and wrenching back his head. "All the begging that you did after we told you to leave it be. After we told you we had plans."

"We changed our plans for you, the least you could have done was say thank you. Instead, we got cheek, and bitter nonchalance." John said as he stood beside Melissa.

"With an attitude like this, tonight, you won't go down easy, you are screaming for it, but you'll still fight, and none of us are in the mood for that fight," Melissa said. "So, we're not going to take you down tonight." Melissa spun around and sat on his lap, facing out. She leans back, grinding her shoulders into his chest and rolling her hips just a touch. "We aren't so heartless as to exclude you, but tonight is about us."

John planted a bruising kiss on Peter's forehead as Chris stepped in between Melissa's legs, leaning down to kiss her, long and sensuous.

Melissa worked his jacket over his shoulders, and it fell behind him, followed by his button down. They broke the kiss so Chris could peel off his undershirt, leaving Chris in just his form-fitting boxers peeking over the low-riding dark-wash jeans.

Melissa palmed Chris through the denim as he hitched up her skirt. He found the waistband of her underwear and helped her lift high enough to roll herself up, working the underwear down her thighs. It was a moment of shuffling to get them off, to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor behind Chris.

Peter let out a long, low groan, leaning into John's hand, chasing the skin to skin contact. When his eyes fluttered open, he was looking at John, longing written in every line of his face. "Aren't you going to join them?"

John smiled and cradled Peters' head. "I'm in no rush, and neither are they. Getting off like rockets is something none of us have been interested in a long while." John rolled Peter's head in his hands, running his thumbs over Peters jawline and lips. "We're in no hurry tonight."

Chris is kissing his way down Melissa's sternum to the crux of her sexy black jacket. "Shall we keep it on for now?" Melissas low laugh was a chuckle from her belly, warming Chris down to his core.

Chris ran his hands along the insides of her legs as he knelt kissing along the inside of one thigh and then the other, his hands always moving, occasionally dipping low enough to brush against Peter beneath her.

Each time his hands brush against Peters' thighs, the man writhes, grinding up against Melissa's ass.

John is holding Peter's chin, holding his gaze as he twists, straining against his restraints. The Indonesian dragon leather won't give, he could get free: if he breaks the chair. That's their point, he guesses, showing him they still trust him, trust him with their health, and safety. He can hold up; he can hold out; he won't break the chair and send them all sprawling.

Melissa leans back into Peter, using him for support as she cants her hips, giving Chris a better angle. His fingers are deft as they flirt across her skin. His tongue is dancing, working her folds. Delicate nibbles that tickle exchanged with long swipes, a gentle grind with his palm while he caught a ragged breath.

Melissa is gripping Peters thigh in a death grip, and her left hand a teasing scratch through Chris' short hair. Peter is whining, high and miserable, his eyes flashing blue as he fights not to move.

John tips Peters' head back, leans forward and kisses the apple of Melissa's cheek, his neck rubbing against the stubble of Peters' cheek. The sensation is grating, distant and casual where he wants deliberate and intimate.

She tips her head back, her breath in fluttering inhales as she arches her back and comes. Peter can smell it, it's in the air and on her skin, the smell driving Peter to the edge, clenching down on the vibrator in his ass. Melissa grinds her hips, her nails digging into the back of Peters' neck, and that triggers it for Peter, and he comes in his pants, a flicker of utter humiliation crossing his face before he pulls himself together and smirks up at John.

Chris stands with an easy smile, kissing the inside of Melissa's wrist before letting her hand fall from his face. She's looking smug and satisfied as she takes a moment to collect herself. He cleans off his hands on his t-shirt

John lets go of Peter, and makes a brief detour to the nightstand, returning with a bottle of lube. Chris helped Melissa out of the jacket, folding it neatly and draping it on the bed.

Chris shucked his pants, making a bit of a show of losing his underwear. He steps over and straddles Peters legs, leaving enough room for Melissa to sling her leg over Chris and Peter, sitting with her legs wrapped around Chris, in just her bra and jewelry. The bra is shrugged off with a quick release and a shoulder roll, carelessly cast aside as she and Chris share a slow sensual kiss, giving John the privacy he prefers to strip.

He enjoys sharing their bed with them, enjoys playing their games with Peter, but he doesn't enjoy being watched. John picks up the lube and steps into their space, his established signal that he's ready to rejoin the scene.

"You ready?" He asks Chris, his voice a low whisper, lips to ear as hands travel lower.

"Yeah." The word escapes Chris, breathy and quick, his fingers pushing in and out of Melissa, giving her muscles a chance to stretch. They hadn't had the time to share this in the last few weeks, short staffing at the hospital keeping Melissa busy and on call at all hours of the week.  Better to be safe than hurting his lover. They aren't so much kissing as she's kissing him, and he's doing his best to keep pace, distracted and scattered as he is with his hands between her legs, Johns fingers playing at his rim and trying to kiss, all at once. Melissa is kissing him with the ferocity Chris loves about her. Her kisses are fierce and hungry, and she's got the confidence to take what she wants. Her hands are wrapped around his skull, and her fingers are twisting as best they can in his hair.

Chris can feel Peter, hard again and pressing against the inside of Chris' thigh. The benefits of having a werewolf refractory period. Melissa is riding a lesser crest on his fingers as he feels the first press of Johns fingers pushing behind him. The initial right - wrong of the moment quickly passes, the still bizarre feeling of having discovered a sex act in his 40's that was as fun as sex had been in college. 'Consulting' on a case yesterday at the station had been fun, even if the deep muscle bruises from being fucked over a desk weren't the most comfortable things in the world. There was a definite upside to the smooth and sure way John was working him open.

John pressed into Chris, careful, with an orchestrated jerkiness to mask his care.  The last time Chris had accused him of being too tender, the brawl had resulted in the defending of precisely who the Argent were, and what they could take. John allowed himself a personal smirk as he marveled at the pride of the men he was fucking.

Chris was dignity and precision, a work of art in body and soul.

Peter was brutally efficient, taking lopsided direct routes, diverting the consequences of his actions off onto other people, always getting away by inches. Peter was flexibility and devious cunning.

Melissa, his lifelong friend. Compassion, grace, pragmatism; Melissa McCall was a study in the intersection of the rest of them. A judicious woman, full of fire and spirit.

"Come on John, we didn't lose you, did we?" Chris is rocking back onto John's fingers as best he can, chasing an angle, knowing John can just reach the cluster of nerves if the man was paying attention.

"Where did we lose you to?" Melissa asked, reaching out to touch John on the shoulder, soft and gentle.

"I marvel every day at how lucky I was to have what I have with such remarkable people," John said as he pulled his fingers free, and lined up his cock with Chris' ass. He slid in smooth and slow, followed in the next several thrusts by Chris and Melissa working Chris' cock into Melissa.

There is a moment, when both men have bottomed out, when they all just pause, just for a second, just to catch their breath. Peter groans, because it is not enough and too much all at once and they aren't really touching him, they are just having sex in his lap, flooding the air with the smell of their combined sex, and the exhilarating rush of three heartbeats and three sets of lungs and; he can't move.

John sets himself to a steady pace, slow and languid, not putting any finesse into it, but delighting in the unpredictable twitches as he drags over That Spot that makes Chris twitch.

Chris isn't really moving, its more that Melissa is riding him, and occasionally he's bucking up into her, disrupting her rhythm and startling little sounds out of her; Ooo's and Oh's that break up her humming in pleasure. When she comes again, she doesn't stop moving. She grinds down hard, clenching around Chris, tipping her head back as Chris leans forward to kiss her collarbone, follow the curve of her neck up to her jawline, and works his mouth along to hers as she levels off.

John can feel his orgasm building in his gut and forces himself to slow down from where he had sped up in reaction to Melissa.  He's not ready to be done, not quite yet, not when he can see Melissa working up to another, not when he can feel how desperately Chris is holding on, holding back. He can feel the change, when Melissa grinds forward into Chris' fingers and starts rocking in a complicated grind against Chris' hands and cock, she's close and chasing it and;

When she comes, Chris lets go, head tipping back to rest on Johns' shoulder as his internal muscles clenching down around John cock. John lets Chris' ass bring him over the edge.

The constant buzz of the vibrator still seated and working in Peters ass is the only sound to fill the air to human ears for several long seconds, until Peter whines and comes, a low guttural moan ending in a nasal whine shattering the silence.

John is the one who moves first, pulling gently free and reaching for his bathrobe. He ducks into the bathroom as Melissa rests her head on Chris' shoulder, runs a bucket of warm water and grabs a couple of washcloths. When he walks back out into the main room, Melissa is peeling herself out of Chris' lap, and reaching for the remote.

Peter is breathing heavily, his eyes blown as he sucks in whistling breaths through his nose. He whimpers when Melissa turns in off, his eyes seeking hers, pleading silently. Chris stands and takes a warm damp cloth from John, running it over Peters' chest and down across his abdomen as Melissa works the buckles on Peters restraints.

Chris hauls him to his feet, and Melissa reaches around to work the buckle of his belt and the button and zipper of his pants. She works them down over his hips and ass, to the floor as Chris supports Peters unsteady weight. It is with gentle fingers that Melissa removes the vibrator from Peters ass, and hands it off to John for cleaning. Chris steadily rocks Peter from one side to the other as Melissa works the soiled pants and underwear off Peters' feet.

 

* * *

 

They get each other clean, each zoning out for a moment, the hands on their bodies trusted and sure. When they crawl into bed, Melissa's jewelry is on the side table, Peter is in clean boxers, John has on sleep pants and a ratty T-shirt, and Chris is almost asleep, tucking himself into the pillows already. John and Melissa make space between them for Peter to crawl in and curl up.

As Melissa drifts off, a sleeping Chris at her back and a snoring werewolf between her and one of her oldest friends, she is quite content.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't perfect, they had chair!sex that should have been impossible because Physics, but -- it was scorching, right?


End file.
